A Soldier's Fiance
by FeliciaCullen01
Summary: After the brutal and unexpected attack on Pearl Harbor Edward and Jasper are called in for service from Forks, Washington. Bella and Alice are left behind in Forks to take care of themselves while their men are away. Set in the 1940's. One shot.


___Pull yourself together Bella. Don't let him see you upset. It'll only be for a little while and he'll be home._These were the kind of things I had to tell myself all day just so I wouldn't break down into a hysterical fit. I quickly wiped the running makeup from under my eyes,and flattened out my best dress.

I thought that 1940 would be a promising year for Edward Cullen and I. We had so much planned together; we were going to spend a life time together. I thought those plans had fallen into place when he proposed on New Year's. We ultimately decided to wait a year to actually wed so we could plan a proper wedding, but the Japanese had another idea entirely. Edward had been on temporary leave from the army, but unfortunately the attack on Pearl Harbor called for his services. So here I was waiting to say goodbye to my soldier who was going fight in what would now be known as WWII.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice drifted upstairs where I sat at my boudoir. I did one final self check over. No running mascara and a smile were all I needed to safely divulge Edward and his constant questions of worry. I slipped on my newest lace gloves and securely pinned my headband. I plucked at my small brown curl and smiled at myself in the mirror. I spun around in my seat and made my way to the stair case. My heart lunged and almost stopped when I saw Edward standing on the last step wearing his formal uniform. He looked as handsome as ever. That color brown was a nice shade that accented his bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Sadly his uniform cap was covering his gorgeous bronze locks. I'd always thought it was a silly looking cap.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said casually, gliding my hand down the railing and meeting him at the lower floor. "You know how it is for us girls and our need to use hours to get ready." I played off my inner sadness by displaying an excellent exterior performance.

Edward chuckled slightly and grabbed his duffel bag and my hand. "My dear Bella, you don't need hours. You are simply stunning without."

"Always such a gentlemen," I smiled and fixed his tie. Edward lifted his chin to let me do my handy work and took a glance at the wall clock.

"We should be off now. My train leaves in half an hour and I need to check in. Are you all set?"

I nodded slightly and plucked my small purse from the hook by the door and a coat. It was Decemeber after all and I hated the cold.

"Alice will be meeting us at the train station with Jasper." Edward said, closing the door to our small house.

Alice Whitlock was Edward's younger sister. If there was anything her and Edward had in common it was their beauty. Though Alice was a lot shorter than Edward they were definitely siblings. Alice is more of a petite girl with a short pixie like hair cut, but it was stylish for her, especially when she rolled them like pin curls. Alice had married a soldier too, a handsome one I might add, Jasper Whitlock.

However, Alice isn't Edward's only sibling. He has another sister, Rosalie Cullen, but just recently Mrs. Emmett McCarty as she married a military man a month ago. Rosalie was a drop dead gorgeous blonde with the personality and physique to match it. It's safe to say that jasper and Emmett are both very lucky men. Luckily Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all shared that common trait and bonded quite frequently over whiskey and a game of cards on Friday nights.

"How does Alice feel about all of this?" I asked, holding onto his arm as he escorted us to our Plymouth.

"Of course she's devastated by the sudden deployment. She was hoping for a proposal some time soon, but I guess Jasper is going to wait until this blows over."

"It's sad really, but I know how she feels. It's not easy having your man run off to fight in a silly war." I said as Edward opened my side door and waited for me to take my seat in the car.

"It's not silly, Bella." Edward warned.

Edward made his way to the driver side and started the car, backing out the dirt drive that lead to our small, yet simple home. We'd bought the cozy abode just after Edward had proposed.

I had saved money from my part time job as an assistant for Edward's dad's law firm. Carlisle was one of the most talented men I'd ever known. He'd been a teacher, doctor, and now successful lawyer. If only Edward could have followed in his footsteps instead of this dangerous occupation.

The car ride was deathly silent for half the journey. I made sure to keep my body facing the windows in-case my eyes decided to betray my better judgment and leak some tears. I swallowed hard and pulled myself together one last time.

"Will you be able to write me?" I asked, keeping my voice steady and busying myself with the radio. Luckily the soft sound of Billy Holiday filled the car and eased me just a bit.

"Of course, love. I'll write you everyday if I'm able." Edward smiled one of his breathtaking grins and my heart melted. What would I do if I ever lost my prince charming? I'd be a mess surely.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. "It will be okay Bella, I promise. I know you're more upset than you're showing me, but that's the fighter in you. I have that same strength, so please don't worry about me."

"How could you possibly ask such a thing? Not worry about you? I'll worry every day, every second! I think you have that hat on too tight; it's messing with your brain." I spluttered.

"You can't go everyday wondering if I'm going to come home or not. I _will _come back and we _will _be married. The thought of you as my wife and having beautiful children is reason enough for me to fight to come home."

"How will I manage though Edward? You left once before but nothing like this. You were gone for merely a week and were home safe and sound. I don't know if I can handle this long of a deployment."

"I need you to be strong for me. And if not for me, for Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. And if not for them, for yourself." Alice I could handle, Esme, Edward's mother, I could handle, but Rosalie? She detested me and I had no idea why.

"Rosalie? Like she give two rips about support from me, Edward. I do sympathize with her nevertheless...it must be hard for her to let go of Emmett." We'd just found out weeks ago that Rosalie would be expecting a baby and now she'd be experiencing it without her husband.

"Either way, I want you all to lean on each other. You must remember, it's not just you who has to go through this painful process. I still have to leave ___you _remember?"

"Yes I know," I rubbed his arm sympathetically, "I'm sorry for being such a selfish girl, but I just love you with my whole heart, and losing you would kill me, Edward. You must know that."

We were pulling into the train station lot with only ten minutes to spare and Edward picked a spot near the front. Edward pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face me.

"And I, Bella, feel the exact same way. I was simply coasting through life before I met you and now I've felt like this whole new world has opened up for me; besides the war you know, but my whole life is nothing but _you. _I _will_ come home to you..I promise." Edward's lips forcefully met mine and all too soon he released them, but kept his face close to mine.

"I didn't mean to break up our passionate moment, but my nosy sister is staring at us." Edward smirked. I took a sideways glance and noticed Alice standing at the hood of the car waving at us both. Jasper was pulling on her arm probably telling her to let us have our peace.

I laughed quietly too and sat back in my seat, sheepishly waving back. "How do you expect me to deal with her through this? She'll have me going crazy."

Edward laughed aloud, "Oh you're silly Bella. Alice loves you."

"Well I know that, but that girl wants to shop twenty-four hours a day. The alterations shop see's her every other day, you know." I gave Edward a matter-of-fact nod.

"And I can't afford to keep going to the diner every lunch hour. Alice insists on having a burger, but how she keeps the pounds off beats me."

I shook my head absentmindedly. For someone in who lived in these not-so-easy living conditions, Alice always had the most up to date dresses. Most girls were wearing long pencil skirt dress with a small bow and fitted top, but not Alice. Alice was stunning with her silk, slim dresses with matching heels. Oh how I envy her body.

Edward just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's nothing, I'm just going to miss that." He said, leaning back to get a good look at me.

"And what is 'that' exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're silly bantering. It's quite amusing actually."

I huffed and opened my door. "Well you better soak it up as much as you can because you're train leaves soon." I knew what I'd said had stung, but I was hurting too. Just the thought of that train leaving and my fiance being on it broke my heart.

"Oh don't get upset with me Bella, you know I was only joking." Edward said, getting out of the car and reaching in the back for his duffel.

"Try not to wreck the car on the way home." He said, handing me the keys and kissed my head. We both smiled at each other and quietly walked to the platform. Edward and I had exactly seven minutes left with each other. As hard as it was, we both tried to ignore Alice's loud crying only a few feet back.

"I'll try my best," I rolled my eyes "I'm a great driver Edward."

Edward tipped up my chin so I was facing him. "Just trying to lighten to mood darling."

The train howled letting us know there was only five minutes until the train would be departing.

Edward threw his bag on the ground and lifted me into the air and placing a firm but passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'll be thinking about you every second of the day, love. Don't worry about money, there's some hidden in the kitchen cupboard. Alice will be there for you okay?"

Edward's eyes were getting misty which was far behind what my eyes were doing. I was silently bawling into the crook of his neck.

"And if you don't feel like cooking, you know Esme always has something going at the house for you all to join in on."

I nodded silently as he held me in his arms.

"I love you so much, Edward." I said as Edward used his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"And I love you just as much, Bella. I'll write as mu-" The train whistle blew again, interrupting Edward's last words. "I will write you as much as possible." Edward was quickly walking towards the train entrance with me on his arm, bawling.

He planted one last kiss on my lips and I kissed back as fiercely as possible. I glanced for a moment to see Alice hysterically holding onto Jasper's arm pulling him back for more kisses.

The train began slowly moving and I kept up pace while Edward held on. Alice had let go and was now waving goodbye to Jasper.

" I love you!" I yelled to Edward when the train had reached a speed I couldn't keep up with.

"As I love you!" Edward answered. I stood in that spot crying and waving goodbye. Edward had stood on the train stairs and each second I could see him drifting off with his arm waving at me.

Alice had come up behind me when I hadn't noticed and laced her arm through mine. After a few silent moments with Alice the train was finally out of sight. Alice had pulled out a picture of Jasper from the breast pocket of her dress while I fiddled absentmindedly at my engagement ring on my finger.

"We'll get through it," she said lightly wiping the black from around her eyes. I looked down at her and smiled, wiping my eyes. "Yes, we will."

I took one last look at the direction my love had departed and whispered a silent goodbye to my soldier.


End file.
